


Between the Stars and the Sea

by GauntletKnight



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 are Neon J's sons, Amputee, Beaches, DJSS uses he/they, Dad J, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I am not an engineer but dangit I tried, I'm also not an astrophysicist, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Tatiana attempts to be a good boss, Vacation, War is bad, everyone's got trauma (tm), fear of being forgotten, neonnova, this is gonna be super cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight
Summary: Work starts to pile up for the NSRtists after the Rock Revolution and things are beginning to change for everyone.  When one artist works himself too hard and another has lost their inspiration, they are both sent on a mandatory vacation to the beach.  Maybe the peace and quiet will help...or maybe it will start something entirely different neither are expecting...
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 67
Kudos: 162





	1. Neon J: Aftermath

Neon J honestly could not remember the last time he had some time to himself, let alone had a day off. 

From the minute he and 1010 had been signed to NSR, his life had become an endless barrage of responsibility. There were concerts to plan, security details to test, advertisers to appease, fan meetings to schedule, fan girls to escort out of said meetings, and, more importantly, the entire Metro District of Vinyl City to govern. It was enough to make anyone’s head spin, let alone someone who actually could physically do that. And when he wasn’t doing all of that, he was either tinkering in the workshop or in the studio, trying to give the people of Vinyl City what he thought they wanted.

The only real “breaks'' he'd had in the past 8 years were the quiet moments he spent with the boys. They’d been programmed with certain personalities; based on stereotypes metrically calculated to make up the perfect boyband. But they were more than that. Over the years, they’d grown into their own individualities and quirks; becoming more human than J could ever hope to program them.

To say he felt a sense of fatherly pride would be a massive understatement. It helped that the boys had taken to calling him “Dad.”

However, he wasn’t a stranger to grief either. When the dust settled after the Rock Revolution and he went home to an empty mansion, knowing full well his boys were lying in pieces in the workroom in the basement, he was struck with how similar this feeling was to when he returned home from his deployment. 

Everything he’d worked for, everything he’d done in the past 8 years, 10 if he counted getting 1010 up and working, was gone. Tatiana promised they’d all have to change, and while J understood the reasons behind doing so, it still felt as if the rug was being pulled out from under his feet. And this time, like so many years ago, there was no one to catch him. Everyone was too busy adjusting to the shock as well, no doubt.

So J did what he had done back then. He threw himself into his work.

And thankfully, there was plenty of work to go around. His first order of business, spanning the first week after the revolution, was to get his boys back online and up and stable. Pretty early on in their development he had made the fortunate decision to back up each of the boys’ memories into a bank specifically for them. This meant that if their bodies got damaged beyond repair, thanks to anything from a malfunction of their weapons system to some young upstart with a guitar, they didn’t lose their consciousness along with it.

J, being roughly 50% organic, didn’t have that luxury. As soon as Eloni, the last of his boys, was up and stable enough that he felt sure he wasn't going to fall apart again, Neon J turned to repairs on his own mechanized parts.

The fight itself wasn’t what had ultimately done the most damage to him. It was the fall after the factory exploded that broke his favorite monitor and dented his limbs. One of his arms had been severed completely. He hadn’t found where it had fallen to. Belatedly, he was glad he’d programmed his limbs to lose all pain sensors when severely damaged.

The rest of that night had been a bit of a whirlwind of events. He’d barely gotten himself, the factory, and the bits and pieces of his boys he could find back to Barraca Mansion when an SOS had been sent out from the NSR tower. That obviously took precedence over repairs, and J had decided to slap a temporary arm and replacement screen on before going to aid in the fight.

The slapdash repairs were a bit uncomfortable; far from the smooth efficiency he’d grown used to in the time he’d had to tinker with the appendages, but nothing unbearable. The boys getting back online had been priority number one, and if that meant more time with clunky back models, that was ok.

He had been in the middle of fitting a newer arm into his elbow socket when he’d received a phone call from Tatiana. She wanted him to come up to the tower to discuss new changes to the company going forward. When he hung up, his sonar beeped happily. He knew Tatiana valued him and his opinions, but for her to seek his guidance on their shared future was touching nonetheless.

He strode into the office confidently, rather glad to see that it was mostly back into some kind of order. The huge glass murals were still gone though, and even if the uncovered windows let in much more light, he found himself missing the one of himself and the boys. It had been a rather nice family portrait.

“Thank you for coming in on such short notice,” Tatiana nodded, looking out the window over the city. She hadn’t yet turned to face him, but he had no doubts she knew who she was talking to. “You and Eve have been with the label...with _me_ the longest...and I would value any insights you have here.”

J sighed, the sound coming out a little bit tinny. “Then I won’t mince words. This isn’t something we can do overnight...nor is it going to be easy. Building up NSR initially wasn’t either of those things, so we have no assurances redistributing it will be. Wars are not won in a day.”

“We have the time...as long as we do it _right_.” Tatiana hummed, considering. J considered the woman before him. She was different after the revolution. She had the same steely determination and clear-cut focus he admired her for, but she appeared looser somehow; like weights that had been hung around her neck had finally been lifted. It was a good look for her.

“There are several issues we need to address. Eve has already agreed to work on rebranding and talking to one of her contacts for an outside perspective. The two issues I’d like your input on are the redistribution of energy to the city and the diversification of genres outside of EDM.”

J hummed in agreement. There had been several talented musicians and bands that had come and gone over the years, trampled out by NSR’s insistence on EDM-first. Some had been better at creating energy than others, but all of them had deserved more of a chance than they’d been given. 

Tatiana was still talking, “The latter is something I am asking everyone, as you are all musical artists in your own rights, but the energy redistribution might be something you are particularly inclined to tackle.”

“Perhaps we could confront both problems at once.”

Tatiana turned her head. “What do you have in mind?”

“We have the Grand Qwasa, of course, as well as the district venues” J tapped his hand against his monitor, his brain already working. “But what if we set up some satellite venues around the city for independent artists to perform and generate more energy...I could probably rig them up to alert us of any artist that performs exceptionally well.”

“An ‘Open Mic’ approach. Interesting…” Tatiana considered the idea. 

She turned, her brow furrowed and her mouth in a firm line. “Do you think it’s feasible? I don’t wish to ask too much of you...I know you only recently got 1010 back online.” She paused, considering. “How are you all by the way? I haven’t checked in.”

If J had a mouth again, he’d be smiling. “The boys are well. Haym’s mostly angry he had to miss the final fight with the tower.” He chuckled. “They all send their best though. Rin especially.”

Tatiana’s eyes softened around the corners. “Please tell them I said hello.” 

At that moment, the lights in the office flickered ominously. Tatiana sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, right under her glasses. “If it’s not too much trouble...could you possibly begin work on those satellite stations as soon as possible. The Grand Qwasa can tide us over for now, but the extra energy extra stations would output would help reorganize the districts in the long run…1010 will also need to get back on the concert circuit whenever you all feel ready. We still need our frontrunners working for the time being.”

“Yes Ma’am.” J saluted, glad he had permission to keep working. New projects were always exciting, and the longer he could put off dealing with what had happened during the revolution, the better.

When Tatiana opened her eyes again, her brow furrowed almost immediately. “J...you...are you missing an arm?”

J paused before looking down. There, where his lower left arm was supposed to be was nothing but a tangled mess of wires. His arm was still on the workbench at the mansion. He’d left it there in his haste to get to NSR tower. “I...hadn’t noticed.”

Tatiana’s face hardened immediately. “Are you _sure_ you’re ok to take on more work right now? It’s alright if-”

“I’m fine!”

* * *

Neon J wasn’t fine.

Perhaps taking on the responsibility of designing, building, and testing the crucial first fix to the city’s energy crisis on top of maintaining a district himself _and_ getting 1010 back up and holding concerts was a bit more than he could handle. But hey, he always had something to occupy his brain, which was good enough for him.

He hooked up the tubing to his fourth - or was it fifth - pot of coffee of the day, glad he’d finally put a coffee machine down in the workroom so he didn’t have to hike to the other side of the mansion in the middle of the night, and knelt down in front of the unassuming amplifier. He’d designed the mini qwasas to look like any standard musical amp. A direct line from any instrument into the amp would help the connection between the music input and the energy created. He was still working on an acoustic option…

The sparks of the welder attachment of his finger, installed for quick repairs, danced against the concrete flooring as he worked some internal mechanisms into place. 

Once he’d nailed down the designs, finally finishing the blueprints in the green room at one of 1010’s concerts, the actual mechanical aspect came easier. He’d always gravitated more towards the physical aspects of engineering than the theoretical and the planning. It was even better now that he had the added bonus of being able to work without encumbering safety gloves or a visor.

He sighed and let his mind wander, one of his feet tapping out a beat. The metal on concrete echoed in the workshop. After he was done with the guts of the amp, he’d have to go back to the studio and work out a new song. The boys had done up some samples of things they’d like to do in the future, and he would have to listen to all of them before deciding where to go next. They needed something that would appeal to their usual crowd of EDM-lovers, but something new and reflective of the “New NSR” they were all working so hard to achieve.

Suddenly, something in the amp fizzed and blew, producing a good puff of smoke with it. 

“Fuck,” J swore, pulling his hands back on instinct. Once he realized he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he started trying to wave the smoke away, peering in closer to see what happened. “What- Oh fuck me.” 

The inside of the amp was a _mess._ Several of the delicate server boards had cracked in half, wasting a good three days’ work, but that wasn’t even the worst of it. The side where he’d been attempting to attach a few wires was absolutely covered in melted solder. It didn’t take an experienced mechanical engineer to figure out what happened. He’d gotten so lost in his other responsibilities, he’d managed to fuck this one up.

“Damn it!” J slammed his hand down onto the top of the amp, making the whole device emit one more puff of smoke, almost as if to spite him. When the dust settled, he slumped into a nearby chair and rested his monitor in his hands. This would put him back at _least_ a week and he’d already told Tatiana he was moving into the testing phase... which he _would be_ if he hadn’t somehow used _all his soldering material on one circuit board._

He wasn’t usually this careless...there had to be a reason… J wracked his brain for something, anything. Did he remember to update his software? When was the last time he actually slept? Or, more than that, when was the last time he remembered to charge his augmentations? The corners of his screen started to frizz and fade to static. J tried to get up, but his limbs wouldn’t respond; jerking him out of the chair to slump to the floor.

The last thing he remembered was the smash and skittering of glass against concrete. Damn. He liked that coffee pot

* * *

When he woke up, he wasn’t down in the workroom. He was upstairs, in his nice warm, very un-concrete-like bed. The light coming in through the window at an angle told him it was sometime in the late afternoon. The five faces surrounding him, worry etched into their features, on the other hand, told him he fucked up.

When the boys realized he’d woken up, they’d all started speaking at once. J, though groggy, thought he picked out ‘Dad what the Hell!?’ ‘Oh good you’re ok, see I told you-’ and, perhaps most troubling, ‘I thought you exploded!’

J pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Boys, _boys_ , please… I don’t-” He paused, some of the words finally registering. “You thought I blew up?”

Rin was the first to speak up. He frowned down at J from the right side of the bed. “We couldn’t find you when we all first got up...and you were gone from all our radars.”

“It...well...we might have to clean up the mansion again after all of this.” Zimelu added a bit sheepishly. “We kinda tore it apart looking for you.”

“We thought that maybe you had gone to the tower for something and were about to head there when Eloni remembered he saw you go downstairs last night.” Rin crossed his arms.

“Sorry if you’re a little sticky...you were in a coffee puddle.” Eloni looked more concerned than angry like Rin. He leant up one of the four bedposts, his eyes tracing J up and down like he was afraid J was going to disappear again.

Haym piped up from his spot perched at the end of the bed where he’d sat down. “And you were _covered_ in soot and stuff...hence the explosion explanation.” 

J ran a hand down the face of his monitor in frustration. Damn it...now he’d have to add ‘buy new coffee pot’ and ‘clean mansion’ to his list. “Well as you can see, I did not explode...just the amp…” The memory of the failed mini qwasa amplifier came rushing back to him and J jumped as adrenaline coursed through his system. His monitor beeped frantically with his heartbeat. He scrambled at the comforter in an attempt to get it off of him. “The amp! Maybe if I crunch in some more time I can fix it before-”

“That will not be necessary. At least not in the state you are now.” Came a clipped, deeper voice.

“Attent _ion_!” Rin called, all of the boys immediately snapping to salutes, backs ramrod straight. “Admiral on deck!”

The doors to J’s bedroom swung open and in walked Tatiana, her face unreadable. For the first time, in a _very_ long time, J felt the tiniest twinge of subordinate fear.

“Good afternoon boys, thank you for calling me,” Tatiana addressed them. They all nodded back.

“Mutiny?!” J’s radar shrunk down to a single pinprick of light, anger and shock mixing in equal amounts. “Really troops? I-”

“J...enough.” Tatiana’s voice was firm and unmoving. J noticed Zimelu and Purl Hew exchange a look. “They did what they thought was best because you _taught them_ to care. If you extended that care to yourself we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

She folded her arms behind her back, not taking her eyes off of J. “Boys if you would wait for us outside. I’d like to speak to your father.”

With that, almost as if they were expecting it, 1010 turned on a dime and marched out of the room. Eloni closed the door behind them.

“I can’t believe they got you to come all the way out here just because I decided to take a nap in the basement.” J fumed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I’m sure you have better things to take care of than-”  
  


“J…” Tatiana’s voice shifted into something softer, and it was enough to shock him into silence.

“Part of changing who NSR is and what we stand for is taking a more individualized approach; caring for the people, not just the label. And that includes checking in to make sure old friends aren’t working themselves into early graves.” She sighed. “I knew this was going to happen, and you have my apologies for not acting sooner.”

“Why are you apologizing though? Nothing happened!”

Tatiana leveled him with a look. “I have a voice mail of your boys frantically calling my secretary to see if I could send out whatever enforcements I had to try and find you because they thought you’d decided to take an early morning swim in the ocean.”

“Great...more insubordination...and I’ll have you know I can swim just fine thank you!”

“We’re talking in circles,” Tatiana waved her hand dismissively. “What I’m really here for is to tell you that I’ve arranged a break for you to rest, relax, and maybe get back at least some of your apparently dwindling sanity. A jet leaves in two days for Cassette Key-”

“Are you suggesting- I can’t go on _vacation_!” J spit the last word out, almost offended at the prospect.

“It wasn’t a request.” Tatiana shot him a look, daring him to challenge her again. J grumbled but didn’t say anything more. A good soldier knew when to stand down...this was one of those times.

“What about the district?” He muttered, picking at a piece of lint on his comforter. “And the mini qwasas...if I just have a little bit more time to-”

“The boys have agreed to take over the district and its workings while you are away.” She gestured to the closed bedroom door. “You’ve taught them pretty much everything they need to know to run Metro District anyway, so it should go smoothly until your return. I also have several promising young artists that can step in for energy if 1010 needs to focus more on managerial things.” 

That...made sense. He was sure he’d taught his boys, his _troops_ , everything they needed to complete their duties. However, it was regrettable that he wouldn’t be able to bring his boys with him to the Key. He was sure they were tired too… Damn. Now he felt bad for snapping at them earlier.

“As for the qwasas, I’m sure you can optimize them in time. And if that’s not good enough for you I’m _allowing_ you to talk about them with your vacation companion. I think he’ll offer a good perspective from a design standpoint.”

J’s radar beeped once in confusion, “Wait, someone’s coming with me?”

Tatiana’s smile hid more than J wanted to look into at the moment. “Now, I never said you were going alone.”


	2. DJ Subatomic Supernova: Visibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today! So you all get a present: a new chapter! I hope you enjoy

DJ Subatomic Supernova finally gave up.

With a long-suffering groan, he slapped a hand over his face and slumped over his turntable. The vinyl discs still spun, but no sound came out of the impressive speakers below the stage. The silence echoed in the empty planetarium, reminding them of their failure.

Music was not coming easily to him. Where once they could let rhythm and beats flow out, like the endless turn of the universe, now felt like nothing but a black hole. Creativity was being sucked out of him and destroyed faster than he could muster it back up...and instead of equalizing they were now left feeling run dry.

It wasn’t for lack of inspiration...no that was clearly not the issue. At the beginning of the “Rock Revolution” as the citizens of Vinyl City had begun calling it, he’d been launched out into space, spinning endlessly for the majority of the night. They’d been able to see the vast darkness and emptiness of space first hand; the satellites as they orbited the earth ceaselessly; the stars as they burned thousands upon millions of lightyears away. They should be bursting with nothing  _ but _ enthusiasm and creativity...but when he tried to write anything embodying that feeling, it came out mediocre at best.

It made no logical sense...and that frustrated him more than anything.

He turned the table around to the couch they’d installed when they’d first secured the planetarium as a homebase, chosen specifically to be wide enough to accommodate his shoulders, and fell into the plush cushioning.

They’d been at this for  _ weeks _ and still hadn’t made any progress towards a new song or even a  _ demo _ . He still held the planetarium raves every couple of nights for energy’s sake and, as Tatiana put it, to “make sure the people of Vinyl City knew they were working towards a solution.” Each rave used old music, some of which he’d spiced up so they’d appear newer, which was  _ fine _ ...but it wasn’t good enough.

He popped open the cooler by the side of the couch and produced a Dodo Pop, unwrapping it and biting a chunk out of the icy treat. They sighed and released some of the tension that had built up in their shoulders as the unproductive night wore on.

Unfortunately the creative block was just another thing in a long line of irrationally frustrating things popping up in Nova’s life. 

The NSR satellite had been his baby, his pride and joy. They’d joined NSR with the hope of being able to broadcast their music to the universe, and when he’d gotten the project greenlit, it was like a dream come true. But then the Rock Revolution had swept through the city on the very night he launched the 3-year project into orbit. To have something they had worked so hard and long on, something for the eventual betterment of all of humanity, all of  _ Earth _ , hacked and used as a weapon of destruction…

The fact no one could get ahold of them for the next few days after the revolution was not surprising.

They had all been hurting in their own ways after everything happened, of that he was sure. Yinu’s piano, the one link she had back to her father, had smashed against the stage she performed so beautifully at. She’d gotten it back, of course, but the sense of loss lingered... Both the Sayu team and 1010 had taken blows to their reputation with the fish and ‘electrifying’ incidents respectively. And as for Eve and Tatiana, the CEO of NSR herself? They’d both had their pasts dredged up from the depths of obscurity to be used as a weapon against them. But Nova was also sure nothing really compared to the deep violation he’d felt as his dream was perverted beyond recognition in the hands of a mad man. Nova had no ill will to those kids... _ Bunk Bed Junction _ , but that Kliff guy...Well, Nova wouldn’t need a satellite anyway to chuck that guy into space.

After things had begun to settle down, Tatiana had approached them to ask if they would make another satellite; one that preferably would not plummet to earth and almost take out the NSR tower. He had, at the time, said yes, of course. But now, every time they went to look at the plans he originally believed were perfect, they were suddenly full of mistakes to be fixed, weaknesses to exploit, and inadequacies that merely reflected how small the project itself ultimately was.

They considered calling Neon J several times, hoping the engineer would be able to give him a second opinion, but Nova had ultimately decided against that. The man was undoubtedly busy beyond all rational thought, and Nova didn’t want to add another project to his plate. J had the nasty habit of taking too much on at once...like a planet with so many moons they begin jostling each other out of orbit. Nova could only  _ imagine _ adding taking care of 5 sons to his to-do list.

The DJ bit down on wood, belatedly realizing he’d finished his popsicle and was just chewing the stick. They huffed and threw the stick somewhere behind them where it landed with a clatter. He looked up at the closed metal dome and reached back to the turntable to hit a button. The metal creaked as it opened, normally hidden by the loud bass and synth of their music.

Nova isn’t really sure what he’d expected. They’d grown used to the near-constant blackouts that plagued Vinyl City; perhaps too much so. With energy slowly being restored back to the city, the light pollution grew more and more. Where he would once be able to point out swirling galaxies in all their glory, now he could only pick out a few measly planets and the moon… The moon was beautiful, a spectacular satellite in its own right, but any old doofus with half a brain could pick out something so simple. 

Spinning out in space had given him ample time to look at things without light pollution, but the endless vacuum of space was not necessarily conducive to creativity. If the endless cold and blackness didn’t make one go insane, the silence certainly would….He needed the creativity back.

The  _ how _ was the question though. They were unfortunately  _ needed _ in Vinyl City beyond putting out a few podcasts and some albums. He was the sole charter for the district and, granted the district was small, after the Rock Revolution a bunch of changes had started to take place. Their district in particular had apparently needed ‘a lot of work’, whatever that meant… Construction had become a constant nuisance, further impeding his important work, and every new project needed their signature before it could proceed. The first permit had been to take down his statue, and they’d admit, that was like adding salt to the wound of losing their satellite.

For so many years they had created music based on the idea of creating a lasting impact; something bigger than himself. They had tried to do it with teaching, but that hadn’t panned out, and now it seemed as if his music wasn’t having the desired effect either. If anything, people  _ apparently _ wanted to see  _ less _ of him, not more… Ungrateful...

Nova found themselves longing for the days he’d go out into the field by his childhood home, telescope in hand, pointing out constellations to his dumbstruck, but supportive parents… They had grown up with the idea of one day broadcasting messages beyond the galaxy, being the first representative of Earth… Simpler days, simpler dreams...

They jolted a little bit, realization hitting him. Was that what they needed? A return to roots so to speak? Maybe when one dream went down in literal flames those flames could rekindle a new one? 

...Even his metaphors were suffering.

He was too old to start over...if 41 could be considered old. He just needed a fresh perspective, maybe go on one of those retreats the lab guys always talked about back at the university. He wouldn’t be ‘soul searching’ though like the lab techs had talked about, that was too pseudoscientific. No,  _ Eve _ would go ‘soul searching’, DJ Subatomic Supernova ‘recentered’.

He knew exactly where to go as well. Whenever NSR welcomed a new artist into its ranks, they all went to Cassette Key as a ‘teamwork exercise’, something Tatiana was very big on. The last time they’d gone was...well about 3 years ago when Nova themselves had joined. It was quiet, private, and best of all, the light pollution was practically nonexistent.

A warm breeze wafted through the open dome, almost as if to confirm this was a good idea. The only thing he was really good for in the district nowadays was signing things and the occasional night rave, but even those were dwindling as more and more upstarts thought they could just  _ make  _ their  _ own _ music and be set for life.

Convincing Tatiana he should get an all-expenses paid trip to the beach wouldn’t be easy though...But oh well, they never got anywhere without taking risks, and the benefits here far outweighed the risks. He shot the text message off to her and started to pack up to head home.

* * *

Tatiana’s face was carefully neutral as Nova entered her office. That neutrality could be good...or it could be terrible. There really was no way of knowing for certain. The woman must be a champion at poker.

“I’m assuming you know why I’m calling you here DJ Subatomic Supernova.” Tatiana spoke formally, even going so far as to use his whole name.

They straightened up as far as they possibly could. “About my proposal for a retreat to recenter my creativity and intellect? Yes.”

Tatiana hummed as if the notion was humorous to her. “Under normal circumstances you know I would have no problem denying your request. We need all of our charters here in Vinyl City now more than ever; that includes you.” She paused, letting the implied responsibility sink in. “However,” She stood from her desk and sighed, giving him a wry smile. “Today is your lucky day DJ.”

Nova wanted to say something, maybe thank her, but they also got the feeling she wasn’t done yet.

“You are not the only one who needs a “break” so to speak. We’ve all been incredibly busy after the events a couple months ago. You may go on this vacation, and don’t try and tell me that’s  _ not _ what it is, because I know it  _ is _ ,” Nova closed his mouth. “While you are away... _ I _ will head Cast Tech.”

That...surprised them. “Tatiana wh-”

“You said you needed this break to reconnect to why you wanted to do music in the first place...to get a greater understanding of what you wish to put out into the world, or beyond the world in your own case. I wish to do the same…” Tatiana looked wistfully over toward one of the walls of her office. In following her gaze, Nova saw...was that...that girl’s guitar? Yes, now fixed and hanging up on the wall of the office was the pink monstrosity they’d all gotten  _ more _ than acquainted with that night. Except now, it had been all patched up; good as new… When had Tatiana had the time to do that?

“I’ll admit that piece is a bit selfish of me,” Tatiana smiled ruefully. “But there is another motive. The new NSR must be one of the people...and in my time as head of the label, I’ve lost touch with the people of Vinyl City. I want...I  _ need _ to regain that.”

Nova chuckled softly. “It almost sounds as if  _ you _ are the one getting rid of  _ me _ instead of my leaving of my own volition. What would you have done if I hadn’t asked to leave? Taken over another district?” The question was, of course, rhetorical, so it took him off guard when she actually had an answer for him.

“Yes, I would have taken over for Metro District.” 

She was so sure of her answer...almost as if… “Did something happen to J?”

Her face shifted to exasperation. Ah, so they had hit the nail on the head then...Oh dear...maybe he should have checked in with J at some point in the past month…

It wasn’t necessarily a secret that out of all the NSRtists, it was Neon J that Nova got along with the best. Nova themselves was someone of a fair amount of intellect, and they liked to surround themselves with people of similar level of intellect. Nova supposed the Sayu Team was also up to snuff in terms of knowledge, but there was only so much discussion of anime and kawaii culture one person could take. 

The ex-captain’s resume was impressive to say the least, even if he took a more militaristic approach to the application of science rather than a purely research-based one. They’d actually briefly worked together on the design and construction of the NSR satellite, each taking the time to pick the other’s brain on the satellite, and music as a whole.

J tended to ramble, yes, but it was never particularly boring. He was easily excitable for one, which always added a little bit of spice. His war stories didn’t get stale that way as each time J would add a different flair here or a previously-missing airforce battle there. For another, J actually listened to  _ Nova _ talk as well. Nova wasn’t really sure how much J understood, but it was nice... 

At meetings or press interviews, when they didn’t have to sit by district, the two would normally end up sitting together, discussing this or that in the down time. Some of the younger artists called it the ‘old man club’; they thought the two didn’t know they called it that...but of course J and Nova did.

If he admitted it, J was probably the closest thing to a friend Nova had, even if ‘work acquaintance’ was probably a more apt description… To hear that something had happened to put J out of commission, even for a little bit, was enough to put a pit right in the center of Nova’s gut. He didn’t like the feeling.

“He will be alright,” Tatiana nodded, “But that actually brings me to my second stipulation for your impromptu vacation.” She folded her arms behind her back, leveling a look at Nova. “Neon J is going with you.”

Nova considered that for a moment. He’d hoped to go alone, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized, if he was going to go with  _ anyone _ , he was glad it was J. They’d both gone into music for the benefit of others, perhaps J coming on the trip would actually be of benefit to his purpose...

If Nova was  _ truly _ honest, they had wanted to spend more time with J recently anyway...the silence and constant work was beginning to grate on them and companionship was something they realized they sorely missed. He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone in space…

“That is fine.” Nova nodded at Tatiana. “I doubt he’ll be a hamper on my progress.”

Tatiana gave him a weird look, one he couldn’t really decipher, but continued on nonetheless. “I expect not, you are also going to help him with the project he burnt himself out on. It’s mostly complete but I don’t believe he’ll take a vacation lying down, so to speak.”

Nova wanted to complain...they really did...but they realized they really shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Working with J on the satellite went fine, there was no reason this would be any different. “Alright,” He continued. “When do we leave? I need ample time to pack and prepare the district for my departure.”

“Two days, 8AM sharp from the Vinyl City airport. We don’t have the money in the budget for a private jet charter so you’ll both be riding business class.”

Ok... _ now _ Nova complained.


	3. Neon J: Fan Club

Neon J was not at all surprised that the DJ was late. Time seemed to run differently for them. If they needed to be there by 8, they’d show up at 8:30. It was like he expected the world to revolve around him, and J had no doubt that he probably did. Tatiana, thankfully, had noted this and arranged their departure time for 9 AM instead of the 8 AM she’d told Supernova.

J, on the other hand, made a point of getting places earlier than needed. That, and perhaps the residual effects of his coffee-binge had not yet left his system. Under normal circumstances, J would be totally fine waiting in the airport. It was no dock overlooking the sea, but it was serviceable. Unfortunately, however, there were two things impeding J from a quiet morning reading the Vinyl City Times. He and the DJ would not be taking one of NSR’s private jets to Cassette Key, but rather using public transport...and two of his boys had come to see him off. They’d worn “disguises”, if they could really be called that, of sunglasses and trench coats, but hadn’t done a thing about their hair which, out of the five boys, were two of the most distinct. He supposed that it also didn’t help that he himself hadn’t bothered with a disguise.

It had started with side-long glances, which eventually turned to whispers, which led to a few brave fans approaching and shyly asking for an autograph…

By the time they’d gotten to the ‘selfie’ portion of the meet and greet, J had excused himself over to a nearby counter; watching carefully, but preferring to get away from the rabid fangirls if he could.

Haym, on the other hand, had always been, for lack of a better word, an attention whore. Once they’d been “caught,” he’d thrown off the disguise with a flourish. The trenchcoat sailed into the crowd, where it was no doubt shredded to pieces by screaming fans. “Yes, it’s true,” he had said, posing alluringly. “It’s me...the boy of your dreams.” One wink and the entire crowd of girls fell into his hands like putty. For a minute, J was worried he’d have to call Tatiana for backup security, but the crowd was small and seemed to be hanging on Haym’s every word...in other words, definitely not a threat to any of them.

J chuckled from his vantage point, shaking his head. Maybe he’d taught the boys how to flirt  _ too _ well if they could control the hearts of girls  _ this _ well.

“Well, he’s certainly having fun,” A voice from his left made J turn. Eloni was perched on the stool next to him, looking at the commotion with something like wistful sadness on his metal face.

J hummed, considering his son. Despite his best efforts, Eloni ended up being the least popular of all of his boys. Where the other four got swarmed with fangirls and letters at fan events, Eloni could usually be found somewhere near his dad. They were very close as a result, which J enjoyed immensely, but J knew it hurt Eloni to not be as loved as his brothers.

“I’m surprised he has enough energy this early to be this enthusiastic…” J crossed his legs one over the other, careful not to fall off the stool. “Getting him up sometimes is harder than boot camp was…”

That got Eloni to softly smile. “Yeah, he’ll crash as soon as we get home.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they watched Haym parade around in front of the fangirls.

“I know you don’t want to go…” Eloni’s voice was quiet. “But you should try to enjoy yourself anyway…”

“I don’t think I have any choice in the matter…My wanting to or not is irrelevant.” When Eloni didn’t respond, J sighed. He’d spent the last two days grumbling about the trip, and complaining that he had to go. His frustration was partly at himself...and partly that he couldn’t bring the boys. He could not control either of these things now that the past was gone, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t gripe about it. 

Perhaps old age was making him crotchety.

“It’s not that I don’t  _ want _ to go.” J stretched out one of his hands, working out the crick that had become persistent over the past couple of days. Maybe he hadn’t gotten all the coffee residue out... “It’s just that I have so much to do  _ here _ ; more  _ productive _ things than sitting on a beach all day watching seagulls.”

“Well,” Eloni holds up a finger to his chin like he’s thinking. “Tatiana told us she’s letting you bring some parts with you to work on...but resting can be productive too. And besides, you’re going with Mr. Nova, so it shouldn’t be boring. For you, at least.” His smile was coy.

“Eloni, are you implying that one of our coworkers, Mr. DJ Subatomic Supernova,  _ bores _ you?” J let out a little chuckle despite himself.

“It’s actually  _ Dr. _ DJ Subatomic Supernova.” The smooth voice behind them startled both father and son, and they swiveled around to find the very person they were talking about.

The DJ was dressed casually. Well, compared to J and 1010,  _ everyone _ dressed casually, but Nova was assuredly the worst of the bunch. Trying to get him to wear pants to a  _ black tie gala _ had been distinctly infuriating, and J wasn’t quite sure when the last time Nova had washed that hoodie of his. They were currently dressed in a tacky hawaiian shirt, whose pattern rather looked like it had once been the carpet of a bowling alley, and khaki cargo shorts.

“Ah, hi Mr- Dr. Nova.” Eloni had the wherewithal to look at least a little embarrassed. 

“Hello to you too,” Nova nodded back at him before turning to J “And you, J. It’s good to see you.” Nova’s voice was soft; genuine. It was a tone few people got to hear from them.

J felt his back relax at the sincerity. “You too.” He chuckled, “Though I wish it was under better circumstances.”

Nova hummed, sitting down next to J and stretching his massive arms above his head. “Nonsense, I think we all deserve a vacation after...the unpleasantness.”

“I suppose,” J rests the corner of his monitor in his hand, eager to change the subject from his own unwillingness to go on vacation. “Did you get the apology cards they sent out? The one with the little drawings?”

Nova slumped, looking annoyed. “Ugh, yes. My hands are  _ not _ that big-”

* * *

The half hour wait for the plane was over in what seemed like seconds. J had forgotten how  _ easy _ it was to talk to Nova; how even if they didn’t have any life experience in common, conversation was never difficult to find.

Nova was actually in the middle of discussing impending changes to Cast Tech, and what J thought about them, when the overhead speaker caught both of their attention. 

“ _ Flight 44 to Cassette Key, boarding in 5 minutes. We encourage the NSRtists flying with us today to please board early, so we can get you adequately comfortable for our flight. And we thank you for choosing AIR NSR. _ ”

Nova huffed, “Well, I guess there are some benefits from flying publicly after all.”

J’s sonar beeped. “I had assumed you wouldn’t be ecstatic about that.”

“In the end, Tatiana gave me a choice: I could fly business class, or I could stay in Vinyl City and  _ she _ would accompany you instead.” Nova sounded particularly disgruntled at that, and J couldn’t help the gentle laughter that came out through his audio ports.

“Well, I suppose I should be flattered-” He paused, looking over to his side. “Wait, where did Eloni go?” Images flashed through J’s head of his son being carried off by the fangirl mob, torn apart piece by piece for souvenirs, or maybe even held for  _ ransom _ . He wasn’t the most popular, but he  _ was _ a member of  _ 1010 _ ...

“Um, is that him waving at us over by the gate?”

Following Nova’s finger, J found that yes, indeed. The fangirl hoard had appeared to migrate from the center of the terminal over to the gate they would be departing from. Haym was perched on a bored-looking Eloni’s shoulders, serenading the crowd with one of 1010’s newer hits. Eloni dramatically rolled his eyes when they finally spotted him.

“Ah, yes...that’s them.” J placed a hand on Nova’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

As the two drew closer to the gate, the crowd seemed to grow more restless. Pointing, whispers, and even some screams ricocheted off the domed ceiling of the terminal. The gate attendants had formed a rope line, and when that apparently didn’t work, a security line, to keep the fans back. Ah...that explained why they had been singled out from the other passengers. Excellent strategy, J had to admit.

“Looks like you have some of your own fans here Nova.” J bumped the DJ’s arm, gesturing to a large group of people trying to get their attention.

Nova didn’t seem phased by this at all. “That’s not surprising. I have fans everywhere, in every galaxy.” He patted around in his hawaiian shirt’s pocket, eventually producing a marker. They turned to sign, of all things, a fan’s  _ face _ in big blocky letters. “What  _ is _ out of the ordinary is that woman over there with  _ your _ face on her shirt.” He pointed the end of the marker towards the end of the line of fans.

Sure enough, near the opening for the walkway, was a woman making a large heart shape with her hands...and J’s face on her shirt.

His limbs whirred as he stood straighter. Odd...he didn’t  _ get _ fans… He wasn’t an artist himself, that was the boys. He was just the charter head, they did all the work. Anyone who had asked to meet him in the past was either a machinist hoping to get his opinion...or more likely, a rabid fangirl trying to get to the boys through him.

So, it was with extreme caution he rolled his suitcase down to meet the woman who was frantically waving at him. When he stopped in front of her, she seemed shocked, like she hadn’t expected him to notice her.

“Um...can I help you?”

The woman was speechless for a moment, before finding her words and speaking, perhaps a bit too fast. “Oh my gosh! Yes! Hello! Neon J, I’m your biggest fan!” She gestured down to her shirt. “I’m actually the founder of your fanclub!”

J paused before cocking his head to the side. “I...have a fanclub?”

The woman smiled widely. “Of course! After that dance battle with Bunk Bed Junction, why wouldn’t you!? You were like “Don’t mess with my troops!”  _ Whoosh _ ! “Go NSR!”  _ Bam! _ And your dance moves!” She struck a pose reminiscent of J’s “battle ready” stance. “I never knew you could dance like that!”

“I-...thank you.” J was in shock. He hadn’t gone into music for fame. The boys, barring Eloni, each had their own fanbases. They had merchandise, food items, music videos. Hell, Rin’s head was plastered all over Metro Division, beckoning people into the neon section of Vinyl City… He was just the manager. And he was fine with that! He was fine staying out of the limelight, managing things behind the scenes…

But this woman was  _ so _ earnest about liking what he did..

“Is there something you’d like for me to sign?”

The woman, if possible, got even more excited. “My Neon J fanclub shirt please! My vice president will be so jealous!”

He made a happy buzzing noise, the equivalent of humming a laugh, and took the proffered fabric marker. “Who should I make it out to?”

“Kayane, please!”

After he was done making out the autograph, complete with a little anchor, he snapped into a salute. “Well Kayane, thank you for being a fan.” He saluted her, and as he finished, she let out a happy noise and fainted into the crowd behind her. Thankfully, someone caught her, and J couldn’t help letting out another giddy laugh. It reminded him of his younger days…

“Yeah, you get used to it,” Nova came up beside him, having finished attending to their own fans. “Though I can’t say anyone has ever fainted over me…”

“Mm..shame. It’s really quite flattering.” J felt...lighter.

Nova laughed, a rounded deep sound that J could feel in his joints. “Well  _ Cassanova _ , you ready to go? I don’t think airport security can hold them back much longer,” Nova gestured to the still-screaming hoard of fans, where, yes the security officers appeared to be having a bit of an issue…

“Ah, just one more minute,” J held up a hand to Nova before dashing back over to where Eloni and Haym were posing for pictures. At some point J would probably have to tell Eloni that dabbing had gone out of fashion...but not today. 

“Boys, we’re heading out. Do you need anything before-”  
  
“Dad, we’re _fine_.” Haym rolled his eyes, striking another pose. “Go! Have fun! Oo! If you find any fun t-shirts can you bring em home?”

“Purl and I want sunglasses!” Eloni added.

J shook his head fondly. “Yeah yeah, my phone will be on though, so if you need any-”

“Dr. Nova! Please come get the Captain before he blows something of old age!”

“ _ Haym _ ! I should-”

“Alright, Captain,” J could feel Nova laughing as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Let’s leave your very capable troops to their jobs ok?”

3 against 1 were not great odds… “Fine.” J straightened and saluted his sons. They snapped to attention and mirrored the movement, Haym with a cheeky smile. 

Without much else fanfare, J turned on his heel, marching toward the ramp. “Alright DJ Subatomic Supernova, let us be _off~_!”

* * *

After they were out of earshot, Haym leant over to Eloni. “So, do you think Dad still has that dumb crush on the DJ that’s obvious to everyone but him and Subsup?”

“Oh, absolutely. You should have heard them talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayane...please...let me join the fanclub...


	4. DJ Subatomic Supernova: Mango Juice

The flight wasn’t that long, all things considered...but that didn’t mean Nova had to like it. Business class was far better than coach, something Tatiana had threatened them with, but it was certainly a far cry from first class or the NSR private jet.

The seats were uncomfortable and frayed from overuse, the radio in their armrests were stuck on one station; not even Nova’s own but rather some underground talk show, and no one had come by yet to offer them a pre-flight beverage. It was like living in the damn dark ages. The only saving grace, it seemed, was that as he watched people board the aircraft it appeared no incompetent parents had brought screaming children aboard. Thank the stars for small favors, they supposed.

J, on the other hand, didn’t seem fazed at all by the lack of commodities. He’d taken the window seat, as Nova had insisted on taking the aisle; wishing to stretch out, and was staring out the window at the tarmac below. He hadn’t said a word since they boarded.

“I know. I can’t believe the lack of accommodations either. Do they-”

J’s audio was a little tinny around the edges, but Nova distinctly heard laughter. “No-no, this is just fine. Leagues better than my navy bunk anyway. I was just-” His monitor blipped. “This isn’t uncomfortable for you, right? I can move over a bit more.” J angled his monitor away so that the corners of it wouldn’t jab into Nova’s shoulder.

The slight movement was more symbolic if anything. Nova had long come to the conclusion that their wide stature was merely due to contain their greatness, but in situations like this, it proved the world wasn’t ready for someone as great as them. He and J were pressed together from shoulder to hip, squeezed into the same row with almost no room to move away. Even if J  _ could  _ move away from Nova, it would only further squish him between the window and the DJ.

Had it been almost  _ anyone _ else, Nova would have asked to switch rows, wanting one entirely for himself instead of having to be wedged into his seat like a sardine...but he didn’t  _ hate _ this. J naturally ran warm with his cybernetics, and the fur of his collared cape was soft against Nova’s head. And besides, it wasn’t the first time they had sat this close together. The first meeting after the revolution was in a coffee shop in the middle of the city after all. The tower, while still standing, had needed extensive repairs after the satellite...

DJ shook their head. “No, my discomfort has nothing to do with your presence, I assure you.”

“Alright,” J nodded, accepting the answer and turning back to look out the window.

An awkward silence fell over them, and Nova was about to ask if there was something bothering  _ J _ , when the steward came around to go over the safety protocol and ask for seat belts to be fastened. 

Soon enough, the plane had taxied out onto the runway and taken off. Whatever had appeared to be bothering J seemingly passed, and the captain was sitting back in his seat, a book perched on his lap. Nova hadn’t caught the title, but it appeared to be captivating J enough.

Nova for their part, had been scrolling through their phone, messing around with settings and music apps, hoping maybe the altitude and its relation to the atmosphere would be enough to encourage at least  _ some _ creativity, but so far, no such luck. The digital drum kit mocked him.

“Excuse me,” The steward’s voice cut through his headphones, and he lowered them to look up at her. “Would you like any complimentary refreshments during the flight?”

“Ah finally,” Nova nodded, holding up a finger. I’ll have one of whatever your sweetest cocktail is and a cheese plate if you think you can handle that.”

The woman blinked, perplexed for a moment before sheepishly replying, “Um...we have...peanuts?”

J’s hand on their shoulder stopped them from saying just what exactly they  _ thought _ about peanuts. “That would be lovely, and I’ll just have a water please…” His monitor tilted for a moment. “And mango juice for them if you could?”

The woman seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, nodding and writing down their orders before quickly moving onto the next row.

Nova  _ wanted _ to grumble about either the lack of refreshments or the way J had cut in before he  _ could _ complain, but found that his mind had stuck on one piece in particular. “You remembered?”

“Mm? That you are partial to mango juice?” J flipped his book back open to where he’d saved his page. “Of course. It’s the closest thing to a melted dodo ice pop.” J waved his hand dismissively. “Plus it’s still the morning, did you really think they were going to give you alcohol this early? VIP or no?”

That was...not a terrible point. Nova huffed, still feeling a little funny. “They still could have gotten me a cheese board.” J let out a soft staticky noise, and Nova got the distinct impression he was being laughed at. “Last I checked,  _ cheese _ doesn't have a time requirement.”

“Well when we land, you can go to the store and make your own cheese board at the hotel.” J saved his page again, turning to look at Nova expectantly. “Would that be fine?”

Nova paused. “Did...did you just ‘dad voice’  _ me _ ?”

The center of J’s monitor spread out in a slight green gradient. The bastard was  _ smiling _ . “Maybe I did. Diplomacy comes in many forms you know~w.”

Nova could feel the stars in his helmet swirl, barely holding down his own laugh. “You better not  _ dad _ me around this entire trip to make up for your lack of sons. I’m younger than you but not by  _ that _ much.” He meant the comment to be joking...mostly, but J’s radar unfocused again, back to that first look before they’d taken off. He looked out the window at the clouds below.

“They’ll be alright...won’t they?”

Nova was quiet for a moment. They didn’t need to ask who J meant when he said “they”. It was rather clear from the interaction at the airport that J was reluctant to leave his sons’ sides. Though, Nova could not tell if it was concern about the boys themselves...or if it was worry that they would bring down the district without his guidance. Either way...

“Do you really think that lowly of your skills?”

J turned to face Nova, and even if his monitor could not change outside of minor adjustments, it was most assuredly a questioning look. “I meant-”

“I know what you meant,” Nova cut him off, leaning back in their own seat. “You’re referring to your ‘troops’, yes? You’re worried about them during this brief respite. But what you haven’t seemed to take into consideration is taht while they may be unruly party animals the grand majority of the time, 1010 is ultimately a reflection of  _ you _ . They are the culmination of your efforts as an engineer, as musician, a manager, and as a father. Even more, you don’t see the admiration they send your way because...well you are their father. They’re probably careful not to show you that. Regardless, I ask you again, do you really think you did not adequately prepare them over the years for a mere week without your guidance?”

J fell silent. The bar on his radar continued circling, but no sound came from him. Nova decided to fill the silence. “I certainly hope you do not. I would have to re-evaluate my own assessment of you if that were the case.”

Neon J’s monitor hummed back to life, “Mm we couldn’t have that now could we...I’ve worked very hard to build up your _ tolerance _ for me.” He jabbed at Nova's shoulder, which the DJ pointedly ignored.

“They will call you if anything requires your attention. I am positive of it.” Nova looked up as the steward came back around handing out drinks and...little packets of peanuts. “If it is anything like Cast Tech, it will mostly just be paperwork and meetings about construction…”

“...I suppose.” J conceded, taking his bottle of water from the steward when it was handed to him. He reached up to his neck, pressing a button to reveal a line of tubing. J fed the tubing down into the bottle. Nova stopped trying to understand how J’s body worked a long time ago. Biomedical engineering and cybernetics was never his strong suit.

“You said they were looking to put a new museum up? In Cast Tech?”

It was a quick change of topic, but Nova would humor him. “Yes...something to ‘commemorate technology of yesterday, today, and the future’ or some drivel like that.” They took a sip of their own juice. “I offered to oversee construction and offer exhibits of my own design, but apparently a sample of my record to send into space doesn’t qualify as “technology.” He took the next sip a little harder than he strictly needed to, and ended up sloshing a little bit into his lap. Great. “They  _ did _ want pieces of the ruined satellite though...which, as you know, I scavenged from around the tower...so there’s that.”

J was quiet. He thumbed at the page of his book his hand was holding before looking over. “I’m sorry about that…It wasn’t fair what happened…”

“...No…” Nova agreed. “We both lost a lot of work that day…”

Silence fell between the two. They both sipped on their respective drinks as the plane engine rumbled outside. Despite being in good company, Nova found himself feeling oddly bitter.

“I wouldn’t mind.” J’s monitor had turned back to the window, but it was clear he was still talking to Nova. “Working with you again...on another satellite...or something else if you wish.”

The bitter feeling dissipated without warning, leaving them feeling a little breathless. Odd.

“Then I suppose it is fortunate I am accompanying you on this excursion. Tatiana informed me of your predicament with the satellite quasas.”

J groaned and his monitor slumped. “I should have it up and running by now...or at the very least in the testing phase.”

“I’ll have a look at the blueprints when we get there. I’m sure I’ll find whatever the problem is and you can go back to the mansion with a new perspective and ready to work.” Nova nodded, finishing up their juice and setting the cup down.

“I’m not sure if it will be that simple, but the perspective would be appreciated...thank you.” The tubing out of J’s neck retracted with a whirr, eventually snapping shut. “So you know why  _ I _ am going on this...mandatory vacation. But I doubt Tati sent you just because I’m having issues with a blueprint.”

Nova considered the unspoken question. He  _ could _ lie to J and say that really was all he was there for...but he was leaning more towards being truthful; telling J that he was having trouble with inspiration. The fact that they were even considering that option scared them a little. Had they really gotten that close to J?

“I...you are correct, as always.” Nova conceded. “I need a different perspective myself...something only the stars can give me.”

Neon J beeped. “Oh, of course...the lights...it must make it hard to see space now that power is steadier.”

Nova only hummed back, tracing the rim of his now-empty glass with a single finger.

“How was it out there...I heard you got thrown into orbit with the satellite…”

Nova accidentally knocked their glass over. J jumped in his seat, not expecting the noise.

“It was fine.” 

Nova’s voice was surprisingly level. He clenched his hand into a fist, not bothering to see if his fingers were shaking. “I was only out there for five hours...not enough time to really gather data. And even if I had, I didn’t have any way to record it. I’d left my tape recorder at my apartment that night.”

After a moment, J nodded, and thankfully did not press the issue further. Instead, he switched to some banal topic like possible t-shirts to get his sons. Nova wasn’t sure, they’d stopped listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @GauntletKnight on tumblr


End file.
